Indecent Proposal
by VGWrighte
Summary: P/T fluff during Repression


Indecent Proposal

Based Upon Star Trek: Voyager

Takes place during "Repression."

\- Crew Quarters on Deck Six -

Tom sat on the floor next to Harry brainstorming. There weren't any former Maquis in the room and they were trying to decide whether or not there were any outside the door.

Harry was of the impression that there was at least one, if not two armed guards. Tom thought that they needed all hands to run the ship. But he wasn't quite ready to bet his life on that assumption.

The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. Tabor and Jor, both armed. "Paris," Jor said, motioning with her phaser.

Tom glanced at Harry before standing. He tugged down on his jacket and followed them.

"So, where we going?" he asked as the door slid behind them and Tabor reengaged the lock from the outside.

"You'll see," Jor told him, giving him a small shove.

Tom started moving. They went to the Turbo Lift, and when Jor ordered Deck 9, he wondered if they were going to his quarters. After they got out of the Turbo Lift and walked for a few turns, it was clear that they were going to his quarters. Tom was confused and suspicious.

Tabor activated the chime and they waited for a moment before the doors slid open. Tom didn't move for a second, glancing at Tabor and Jor. Their expressions revealed nothing, so he entered his quarters.

"Hi, Tom," B'Elanna said from the couch. Her feet were up on the coffee table. She was wearing some incredibly sexy knee high brown boots. Tom had to shake himself to stay focused. She looked better than last time he saw her, waking up in Sickbay right before Chakotay shot him.

"Hi."

"So, I've been thinking," she said. "You're not really Starfleet."

Tom tilted his head in confusion. Where was she going with this?

"You're not Maquis. You tried to be, but that didn't work. But you're not really Starfleet either. So I thought, maybe, you'd like to come with us instead of being put off the ship with the Starfleet types."

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked.

B'Elanna slowly got up and walked towards him agonizingly slowly. "We've had a lot of fun together, Tom," she smiled. "Having you around would probably make the journey a little nicer."

Tom was speechless for a few seconds. Partially because of what she said, partially because of how close she was standing next to him, radiating sexual energy.

"What does -" his voice cracked. "What does Chakotay say about this?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"What if he says no?"

"I didn't say I was going to ask." B'Elanna ran up his left arm, across his chest, and down his right arm.

Tom had to take a deep breath, she was not making this easy. "So, what would I do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe pilot. Work in Sickbay. Be at my beck and call."

He swallowed hard as she draped her arms around his neck. Her long fingers caressed the fine hairs at the base of his skull. She put her head to his chest and inhaled as she moved to his neck, placing a few wet kisses there.

Unable to help himself, Tom finally put his hands on his wife. He tilted his head down and encouraged her to meet his lips.

He leaned back for a second. "I like your boots," he said.

A radiant, confidence, dirty smile overwhelmed her face. "You do?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed her again, running his hands up and down her body. By her response, she didn't realize he was kissing her goodbye.

Between Sakari and this, he deserved a damn medal.

He stole a few more pecks as they broke apart. Tom took a deep breath. "I can't go with you B'Elanna."

As expected, she shoved him.

Tom was pushed back a few steps, but stayed on his feet, now faced with a livid Klingon. "You would rather be marooned on a planet in the Delta Quadrant than go home on a ship full of Maquis? A ship with your wife on it?"

"You're not Maquis anymore."

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN MAQUIS!"

"B'Elanna," he reached towards her.

She swatted his hand out of the way. "You never understood that. You never understood who I am. We would've had a terrible marriage." She turned away from him. "Get out of my sight."

Tom slowly walked towards the door, hoping something recognizable in her would surface. He got to the door and it opened without her saying anything. He paused at the door. "You're wrong, B'Elanna. I understand exactly who you are. You're my wife and we're going to have a great marriage."

Tom met Tabor and Jor in the corridor and went back to the general quarters on Deck 6. There weren't any guards when they arrived. Tom hid his reaction, but he had an idea of how to get them out of here.

\- After The Mutiny -

Tom slowly walked back to his quarters, exhausted. The last of the brainwashing victims had been treated and returned to their quarters. Tom just wanted a glass of beer, a piece of pizza, and a nap.

He entered the code on the door, and turned directly towards the replicator. He ordered meal and almost dropped it when he turned around. His back to the replicator gave him a view of the rest of the room; including the bed he shared with his wife.

The bed his wife currently occupied.

Wearing lingerie, a smile, and the boots.

"Do you like my boots?" she asked. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs.

Tom placed his glass and plate down on the table and tried not to run towards her. He nodded. "Yeah, they're really nice."

\- The End -


End file.
